It's A Big, Bright World
Cast It's A Big Bright World Cast List Episode Patrick strikes the knife straight into the muscle of Joe’s shoulder as he lets out a scream of anguish, blood pouring from the wound. He twists the knife, further causing pain to Joe, who eventually passes out. “Pathetic.” Patrick scoffs, rolling his eyes. He exits the garage, pointing for Deidre to go back in. Deidre looks in fear at what she’s about to witness, then enters the garage. “These assholes won’t say shit.” He says, as a lightbulb switch flicks in his brain. “But maybe the girl will.” He says, smiling. He opens her garage door and enters, closing it behind her. “Wake up, Smurfette.” Patrick mocks her, but she doesn’t move, keeping her head hung low. “Hey, bitch!” He screams, grabbing her chin with one hand, forcing her to look at him. “Where the fuck is your base?!” He shouts, spit flying in her face. However, Alexis doesn’t respond, just staring back at him, emotionless. “Fine. I didn’t want to have to come to this he says, pulling a knife from his pocket. Suddenly, he whips the knife at her, tearing the straps to her sleeveless shirt, then pulls the shirt down, exposing her bra. She looks back in shock. “You want to speak now?” He asks her, intimidating, her face turns red, but she continues to remain quiet. He laughs to himself, taking his belt off. “Fine.” He says, bluntly. ---------Prison----------- Newcomer Isabel bursts into the cells. “Don’t you think they’ve been gone a bit too long?! I’m worried for my brother…” She says, the worry only increasing. “They’ll be back soon, don’t worry.” Marsha says, staring out of the window with her binoculars. “No! We need to go and search for them, now!” She screams, demanding them to do something. “Calm down, Isabel. We will find them. We just need some time to—“ Marsha is suddenly interrupted by Isabel shouting. “IF YOU DON’T GO LOOKING FOR HIM, I WILL!” She screams back. There’s a pause as she waits for a response. “SO?!” Isabel shouts, hoping for a response. “Fine, I’m going myself.” She says, storming off. They watch her walk off, until she exits the room. “We should send people with her.” Margot informs her sister, who just nods, picking up her walkie talkie. “Joshua, Isabel is about to make a run for it to find her brother, Go with her. Please.” Marsha asks. Through a crackled voice on the radio, Joshua responds. “Ok… wher…going?” He asks. “To where the helicopter crashed. Please get back before the sun goes down.” She replies, turning the walkie talkie off. “I hope they’re still okay…” Margot says, Marsha nodding back, worried. -------Woodbury------- Deidre sat in front of a desk, a notepad filled with the Woodbury resident’s names in front of her. Most of the names were highlighted in red, a note to herself that they had died. Surrounding her were cabinets full of medical supplies and hospital beds, only one was occupied, however, by an older woman. Her name was Aiyana Garcia, she was native-American and a lot older than the other residents. She sat upright in her bed, her leg in a cast. “Are you feeling okay, Aiyana?” Deidre asked her, smiling. Aiyana nodded back, drinking a cup of soup. “You’ll be able to be on your feet full time as of tomorrow.” Deidre began. “I’ll just take the cast off. You’ll have a limp for about another four months, but you should be okay.” Deidre notified her, trying to comfort her with a smile, despite not being the comforting type. She found it hard to comfort people during this stressful time. She turned back round to write in her notepad when the door burst open. “Get this fucker in one of the beds!” Patrick shouted, throwing Lucas onto a bed. “What the hell is going? I just patched him up, Can you at least tell me why we’re keeping them now?!” Deidre shouted back. “You remember our fucking agreement? I keep the community fed and happy and you keep your fucking mouth shut!” He shouts back. “His arm is fucking infected, and he burst his wound back open!” Patrick shouts, angry that Deidre hadn’t done her job correctly. “If you brought him here so I could actually perform a propped surgery on him, on a flat surface with the proper equipment, this wouldn’t have happened! Someone get Alice, This is a two-person job.” Deidre demands, Patrick snapping his fingers at someone to go get Alice. “You better save him. I’m bringing through another one too, accidentally slashed his leg open. I need something they have, If they die, you’re next.” Patrick commands. “Whatever you say, boss.” She replies, sarcastically. “That’s cute, pretend you’re obedient.” Patrick scoffs and storms out of the room, two other men dragging in Joe, whose leg is slashed open. Deidre sighs, annoyed that she has to clean up more of his dirty work. Patrick exits the room with his men and Deidre looks at the two unconscious bodies. “What has that monster done to you?” She says, upset. -------Prison------- “Isabel!” Joshua shouts, catching up with Isabel who has collected a few weapons and is heading for the gate. “You can’t stop me.” She says to him, annoyed at all the people trying to make her stop. “I’m not, I want to come with. Heather’s joining us, can you at least wait until we bring a car around with us?” Joshua tries to bargain with Isabel. “Fine. But don’t try and pull anything.” Isabel replies, sternly, not taking any bullshit as Heather drives up in a car. They look at each other and nod, entering the vehicle, Joshua swapping out Heather for the driver’s seat. -------Woodbury------- Alexis, Callum and Nathan remain in the garages, restrained by ropes. Callum’s face was untouched, but his body was covered in bruises, cuts and welts. He sat, somewhat curled up in a ball, tears running from his eyes. In the garage to his left was Nathan, who remained unharmed in the slightest, his whole body was restrained, but Nathan just sat still, not moving. To Callum’s right was Alexis, who was in the garage, her bottom half naked, her face swollen and bruised, dried up blood on her face. Outside the garages were Patrick and four of his people, three males and a woman. “You should probably start with the smaller kid. You haven’t done shit to him.” Patrick quickly turned to the man, back-handing him across the face, knocking him over. “You fucking idiot!” He shouts. “I don’t tolerate blatant stupidity in my presence!” Patrick scoffs. “He wouldn’t tell me shit, even if I did torture him.” Patrick explains. “That much should be obvious, you dumb fuck.” He says, walking toward Alexis’ garage, throwing the door open. “Round two.” He says, a sinister grin on his face. Back in the infirmary, Joe wakes up with a huge stitch in his leg, still woozy from the sedation as he clambers to his feet. He stands up, but winces in pain as his leg twitches and he falls over, slamming off the ground. He looks around to see only the old lady in the room, asleep, as the door throws open and a younger girl storms in. “Doctor Thompson! The patient’s awake! He’s trying to walk!” She shouts, Deidre running into the room. “Get him back on the bed.” She says. They lean down to help Joe up, as he pushes them back, Alice falling onto her back. “Sedative, Alice!” She shouts, Alice running to a tray off medical equipment, picking up a needle. “Got it!” She shouts, Deidre and Joe struggling in a small fight on the floor. Alice runs up, kneeling down next to Joe as she insert the needle into a vein in his leg and he slowly gets knocked out. “It’s done.” Alice says, sighing. In Alexis’ garage, Patrick puts his belt back on, laughing. “Maybe I went a bit too far, but I don’t regret a thing. Loved every minute of it. What about you? No? I didn’t think so.” Patrick says, mocking her as he knocks on the garage door so they can open it, Alexis laying on the ground, weeping. “You just cry your little eye out. You earned it.” He says, continuing to mock her. “I’m not crying for me. I’m crying for you. Thinking about all the things I’m going to do to you, it scares me.” She says, staring directly into his eyes. “That’s adorable. Get some rest, Deidre will be here to clean you up. Get you ready for when I come back.” Patrick says, closing the door. --------Wreckage-------- Meanwhile, Isabel, Heather and Joshua drive up to the crash, approaching the wreckage. “We’re too late, I fucking told you we should have went looking for them!” Isabel screams, jumping out of the car. “W-Wait!” Joshua shouts, as he and Heather jump out of the car, chasing her up to the wreckage. They run up to see her on her knees, crying. “They’re gone. All thanks to you fuckers!” She screams, turning to face them in anger. “It’s not our faul—“ Heather begins. “BULLSHIT! You should have come to search for them two hours after they were gone, but you left it a whole fucking day!” She screams at them. “Let’s just go back…” Joshua says, Heather nodding in agreement. “I’ll make sure that bitch Marsha pays.” Isabel says, jumping in the car, slamming the door shut. --------Woodbury--------- Callum lays on the ground, curled in a ball, repeating the same thing to himself over and over. “I wanna go home. I wanna go home. I wanna –“ Suddenly, the door opens and a man enters, he was tall, towering above Callum, but was less muscular. “You aint going anywhere, you stupid fuck.” The man says, kicking him in the ribs. “Well, except this other room. You’ll be able to hear much easier in there. Get fucking moving.” The man tells him. “Fucking move!” He shouts, pulling him by the arm. Callum doesn’t walk, instead, he just lays on the ground as the man drags him. “What are you doing, Keith?” Patrick asks him. “Stupid fuck refused to move, so I just dragged him here.” Keith drags him into another garage and throws him in. Patrick shouts into the garage. “I hope you’re listening. You might look like a strong-willed person, but after this, you’ll be pissing yourself like a little girl when you know what’s coming after. Oh, and you’ll know when I’m done. The screams will turn to whimpers. The door closes and Patrick walks into Alexis’ garage, placing Callum in the one that has a small hole in the wall, making the sounds from her room audible. Callum listens in as he hears Patrick talking. “Ready for round three?” Patrick asks, a sinister smile on his face, followed up by screams, thuds and other noises from Alexis’ room, Callum bursting into tears, covering his ears in hopes that the noises will end, closing his eyes tightly. In the infirmary, Joe wakes up once more, Deidre and Alice looking back to him. “You’re awake.” Deidre says. “Are you the ones that patched my leg up?” Joe questions her. “Best I could. Alice helped.” Alice smiles weakly back to him. “Thanks. Am I okay? Is it infected? I feel like I have a fever.” Joe asks. “That’s normal for someone whose went through the amount of trauma you have. Are you going to attack us again?” Deidre explains, raising an eyebrow. “No. You don’t seem like the murdering type, unlike Patrick.” There’s an awkward silence between the three of them. “Alice, can you get some bandages? He has me worried about an infection all of a sudden.” Deidre asks. “Sure.” She says, leaving the room. “Patrick was a good man, emphasis on was.” Deidre begins. “It started out as a small group, Me, Patrick, Alice, A man named Keith and about four others. From then we decided we could defend this place, it had a small infirmary that doubled as a chemist, that’s where we are. Narrow alleyways, which are easier to block off. We could work with this. He started out tough, but he got the job done. He quickly became the leader of this place. He did what had to be done to keep our people safe. After a while, it seemed like he was doing this for enjoyment rather than a need to protect us, which scared me. It still does. Don’t even get me started on his daughter. Poor girl…” Deidre says, looking away. “Why don’t you just leave?” Joe asks. “Despite the bullshit, we have it good here. We’re surviving. Rather in here than out there, you know? Besides, what do you think he’d do if someone opposed or disobeyed him? I’d be dead. He keeps us safe. That’s enough for most of us. As long as there’s a wall between us and them, they don’t care.” Deidre explains. “Well said, doctor.” A voice says, as they turn to see Patrick. “Melody, point a gun at him over there.” He says, looking at Joe as Melody points a gun at him. “So, when are you going back to torturing me?” Joe asks him. “You? Heh… You wouldn’t give us shit even if we did. Just like your annoying short friend. You both piss me off. No point in it. It was easier just to let your friend, who only has one arm, take his leave.” Joe looks back in shock. “You let him go?!” He asks, confused and angered. “Why?” “He already told us what we need to know. I know everything about your prison, and if he’s stupid enough to go there, he’ll lead us right to it.” Patrick says, smirking, Joe looking back in fear. Patrick and his men head back out of the room, closing the door. “It doesn’t look like it worked.” One of his men, Brody says.” “Shut the fuck up, he’s just at the other side of the door. He could hear you. Besides, it worked.” Patrick responds. “But he didn’t say anything.” Melody says, confused. “He didn’t have to, did you see the look on his face? We got him. A prison, out there, full of supplies and people, it’s probably better protected than this town. We could move there. And if the one-armed little fuck doesn’t talk, we’ll just ask people here. Someone is bound to know about a nearby prison. Then it’s all a waiting game…” Patrick says, smiling.